Gideon Steelfang
'Gideon Steelfang '''is a cosmic entity. He can be summoned by collecting eight out of nine of the Gems of Daedric Force, with or without the unity gem. He is the younger brother of Sylarys and Raydin Steelfang. He has a younger brother named Sargon Steelfang. He is the son of Alyssa and Sorin Steelfang. Annalyse, Isis, Horus and Siris Steelfang alongside Raydin's other children are his nieces and nephews Birth and life Not much known about Gideon's life, although he was born in Coldharbor, like his elder brother and sister. He was trained into a very, very powerful swordsman and spellcaster by his parents over the years. He gained incredible powers through absorbing daedra. Being a member of the Steelfang line, he was a main line Steelfang Vampire, thus he wielded considerable power even without absorbing Daedra. Gideon had a dark personality compared to his brother, which forced Raydin to eventually battle him as he threatened to invade Mundus. At some point, Gideon battled Raydin outside the Aurbis. Raydin split him into eight portions, each banished into a seperate dimensionality. However, due to the tampering Sylarys did to the Aurbis, Gideon managed to bind the dimensions to the Gems of Daedric Force through his sheer willpower. Gideon is said to have mellowed in his seclusion, to the point where he is willing to work with and grant wishes to mortals who are able to summon him, so long as he is able to see the Aurbis again. His existence, though is virtually unknown, since he is undetectable to even gods due to the way he was sealed away. Gideon spoke to Virlomi via the Godkiller after she bound the sword upon the mortal plane. His connection to Mundus was severed when Raydin disconnected him from the Godkiller, which might cause possible repercussions. Gideon seemingly did not leave when the Steelfangs left the Aurbis. He might have reformed his body, though, given his extreme powers and abilities, possibly chasing after his brethren through the void. Appearance and Personality Gideon looks much like his elder brother. He has a clean shaven, rather androgynous, but still handsome face, is about 6'10 in height and has a muscular body. His hair reaches his waist in length and is straight and white. He has blue eyes with slit pupils, like all other members of the Steelfang family. Gideon has three pairs of white wings in his true form, although he normally uses energy wings for flight. Due to his nigh unlimited power, though, Gideon can apparently change his form in any way he wishes, so long as the form can be envisioned by him. This practically means Gideon has no fixed race, species, gender, age, appearance or form. This is only his astral projection, though. Gideon cannot alter his real form. His personality is unknown, but it is generally reckoned to be dark, brooding and sadistic. He is highly introverted and generally shuns away from people. His mind is generally regarded as unstable and insane, which could spell disaster if he is allowed back into the Aurbis. However, he is highly rational under his seemingly unstable attitude, like Raydin. He seems nigh emotionless on the surface. Powers Gideon Steelfang has powers well beyond that of even a Daedric Prince or Divinity. He possesses the ability to project vast amounts of energy, his spells taking on a ghostly white colour, control an infinite number of minds and bend logic and reality to his will. This allows him to grant seemingly impossible wishes and alter the Aurbis to his contentment. His powers, though, can be considered as Nigh Omnipotence, since he is incapable of affecting Raydin or his nephew Siris. Gideon is literally unaffected by anything that affects the material universe and can only be duelled by cosmic entities, normal weapons disintegrating the moment they touch him. Aside from his vast reality and logic bending abilities, Gideon can also control life forces and utilize every conceivable spell in the Aurbis. He can fly, is nearly indestructible and has infinite stamina. He is also a nigh invincible swordsman who can kill entire armies with just his weapons alone, without using any of his vast abilities or the powers of his sword, due to his metahuman speed and strength. Speaking the phrase ''"may I have all my wishes come true now" allows Gideon to access an even greater power, allowing him to create any weapon, tool or inanimate object with his powers, at any location. This allows Gideon to summon sword rains, for example, or even a meteor to crush the planet. Gideon can also summon utility items like health potions, so long as it makes sense. Gideon's ocular power allows him to make wishes and desire extinct. This extends conceptually, and his eyes literally destroy and annihilate the human consciousness and sentience when awakened and used. Anything he stares at instantly just "dies" as it loses the spark of life itself. Gideon cannot manifest himself unless someone unites Gems of Daedric Force, with or without the Unity Gem. This is his main weakness. The more Gems of Daedric Force one possesses, the higher the chance for Gideon to be able to possess that person and appear on the mortal plane. The unity gem can even free him permanently from his prison. Gideon can speak through the Gems of Daedric Force is he wishes to. Whether this is by a form of binding to the gems, or his own choice, is unknown. Equipment Gideon's apparel is anything he wills it to be. Generally, though, as he appeared to Raydin, Gideon wears what appears to be black robes and a black cloak, all ragged. His robes are plated with black armor that absorbs all light that hits it, making his body look like a void, except for the glowing white runes on every armor plate. He can create a skull mask to cover his face. Gideon uses a two handed longsword like katana that is pitch black, with a hilt that is reminiscent of six angels coiled together forcefully, so that they are twisted and in pain. The weapon has a single edge and the blade looks like a hole in the dimensions, since it reflects no light at all. The sword's cutting edge burns with white fire and white runes that spell out "Unmaker of Gods" in Dovahzul adorn the blade. The sword ignores the laws of physics and therefore phases through armor, weapons and shields if the user wills it. The sword can also cut dimensions itself, or send dimension rifts flying at opponents to delete them. The weapon can be summoned for the use of a person if they hold four Gems of Daedric Force, so long as one of the gems is not the Unity Gem. This sword cannot ignore divine weapons or daedric artefacts, though, so they might provide some protection. All Steelfang weapons can block godkiller without suffering any damage. Godkiller's true ability, though, is to help it's wielder gain powers if they summon it. Then, should the wielder die, the sword will devour their powers and souls to strengthen itself. Gideon has granted the sword to several individuals, all of which are trapped within his blade as part of it. His sword can be bound upon the mortal plane by an individual who wields four of the Gems of Daedric Force together. Virlomi succeeded in doing so. However, by doing such, she bound her soul to the sword, allowing Gideon to talk to her via dreams. It also gives him the ability to manipulate her soul. Raydin ended this by rebuilding the sword on a molecular level. Gideon has a second sword called "Dreambreaker. It is capable of firing powerful ethereal blasts and creating ethereal swarms of weapons that can attack at range. It can also forge ectoplasmic energy into a crescent capable of levelling cities. The blade of the sword can also extend into an infinite length, comprised of only ectoplasmic energy. Still, this weapon is not comparable to the Godkiller in any way. Trivia * Gideon shares a similarity with Shenron from Dragonball Z. This is a coincidence that was noticed only after he was conceptualized. * Gideon's powers are not infinite, even though they seem to be. They are practically unlimited, though. * Gideon's body and power is split into eight pieces, like the staff of chaos. Eight is the number of Chaos in some mythologies. * Even though Gideon in theory no longer exists, his sentience still exists. * Gideon is not an evil reflection of Raydin, even though he appears to be. * Gideon is more similar to the pre retcon Beyonder from Marvel. * Gideon's sword Godkiller does not need to have the four gems together to wield. * Gideon's sword shares some similarity with Stormbringer from the Elric of Melnibone universe. * Gideon's sword Godkiller only requires one hand to wield for him. Gideon always uses it two handed, though. The weapon is nearly eight feet long, so it might be better to handle it two handed for others. * Gideon was the only Steelfang who didn't leave the Aurbis with the others. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Mages